last_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 6
TITLE: Revis CORRESPONDING MACRO STORY-BEAT: Soapbox revisited LOGLINE: Humans from Earth are awaiting the decision to enter Exordium. Their fate lies in ex-Mercenary Draggo who tries to settle into his new life but finds his past revisiting. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1:Humans have been left on a ship awaiting the decision if they can enter Exordium. The council of Exordium looks to its newest member Draggo to make the final decision. Half of the members want to allow Humans to enter while the other half is convinced Humans will not aid in the longevity of Exordium. The date has been set and Draggo has a month to decide. Draggo quickly starts to be steered toward Humans denial. Act 2: Members of the council opposing Humans take Draggo along through communities to show other species that were allowed and the harm they've caused. Draggo begins harassing certain species fuled with hate by peers. He uses he skills to generate plans to get rid of certain species. His wife Janeve notices the change in Draggo and leaves him to aid those affected by his work. Janeve starts a group to counter Draggo and his team using the skills she learned from him. During a battle, Draggo kills most of the rebels and finds his wife amongst one of them. Act 3: Draggo realizes what he has done but hides his emotions. He breaks down in his huge but empty house. He realizes what his wife was fighting for and his decision becomes clear. On the day of the vote, Draggo chooses to allow Humans to enter. The decision is announced live and it gives hope to the species of Exordium. Draggo however now finds himself in a new battle committed to continuing the visions of Janeve. GENRE: Sci-Fi PROTAGONIST: Janeve is an Exordium born therapist who loves challenges and collecting perspectives in hopes toward helping others who need direction. She is loving and understanding as well as an active member in #erasetheline ANTAGONIST: Draggo is from Loor, a place made of scraps from several ships now orbiting Exordium. He his a highly trained mercenary who works for the highest bidder. He enjoys sharing knowledge and getting things done his way. He alsways loves work but feels hopeless without it. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTER W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Don Don grew up in poverty. He was taught to survive growing up and was feared for his size, but with his size comes a big heart. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Exordium council and low income communites as well as Loor ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: The audience experiences daily life of council members on Exordium living in luxury as well as those fighting to survive in low income communities. We learn how Humans of Earth were allowed onto Exordium and the existing groups of Exordium. MEDIUM: TV Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: A TV series is best for this story because it gives the audience the opportunity to connect with characters that are relevant to real world issues. The story is best told iin short episodes keeping the audience engaged and wanting more. PLATFORM: YouTube RED WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: The demographic is targeted for males 18-38. Using YouTube RED is low cost to the audience as well as a revenue driver for investors.